Heart made of books
by songsaboutpuppies
Summary: AU Klaine, in which Popular!Kurt meets Nerd!Blaine at the local library, and he learns that books can really make the heart grow fonder, especially when Kurt can't get Blaine off the brain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kurt:**__ It's Sunday morning and I am entering the public library, the smell of autumn and new books filling my senses as I make my way through the cascade of words and stories. I never understood the fascination with books until around a week ago when it hit me, like fireworks to the brain, the library became a ritual for my Sunday mornings. I walk down the foreign language aisle, eyes browsing the assortment of dialect. I pick up an advanced French book, knowing it would make great use for a distraction if I need one. I look for him, the man that had drawn me here in the first place, the reason why the library was special to me on a Sunday. He is adorable, his large black rimmed glasses that fall down his nose through the shift, the sweater vest he wears over the checked button up, his curly hair that falls perfectly to frame his face. I look around in temptation, tapping the small wedge of my Jimmy Cho boots against the laminated floors nervously. He isn't here, I close my eyes and make my way to the Romance section, a sense of wanting drapes my mind. There isn't anyone around, though early morning Sunday is barely the peak time for visitors. I feel like I am the only one here, surrounded by colossal piles of books.  
I think about leaving with the little hope of seeing the mysterious man today, though my thoughts change when he is stood opposite me, my head is fuzzy. I think about going over and asking for help, but something tells me not to, instead I gaze at the books in front of me, browsing the various titles. He is wearing a red button up today, accompanied by an adorable navy bow tie. His hair is loose, curls wilder than usual. I hide my gaze with the French book, hoping he doesn't look. He does though, against my entire refrain he looks. I am trying to ignore the constant beating of my heart as the drumming becomes more irate, but he's walking up to me, he really is. _

"_Do you need some help?" I hear him speak softly, his voice is beautiful sending a shiver through my entire body. I lick my lips nervously before opening my mouth to reply, I cough to clear my throat in case._

"No." I mentally yell at myself for the sharp answer, he smiles at me and pushes his glasses up his nose before he walks back over to the stack of books he was previously alphabetising. I continue to stare blankly at my book, the words becoming a blur as the librarian quietly re shelves the books. I give myself a long speech in my mind, as I try to persuade myself to talk to him. I take in my pride, straightening out my collar and take my leave towards the man, book clutched firmly in my right hand. The man doesn't notice as I proceed towards him. I have second thoughts, I want to turn on my heel, but I carry on. I stop when I am directly beside him.

"Could you recommend a book?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions about why I had declined. His gaze was on me, hazel eyes with a sprinkle of honey, they were truly gorgeous. A smile graces his lips as he stands.

"What genre were you thinking of?" He asks, as we stand facing each other, the reality of it all hits me, I am stood in-front of the man that I have been crushing on for a while now. I seem to stare at him, oblivious that he has quirked one of his triangular brows in question.

"Oh, Romance." I answer quickly and follow like a lost puppy as he directs us to the Romance section once again. I watch as he searches the shelf, eyes lost in the spines of each book. He picks up one and hands it to me, I read the back and smile to myself. I can't remember when I got into a good romance novel, a memory appears in my mind, I think back to High school when I would read constantly.

"This one is good. Pride and Prejudice is a classic." He explains, I simply nod at the facts he gives me, and watch his expression lighten as he talks about the beautiful plot line. I can't help but laugh lightly when he uses his hand to express the emotion that partakes in the book.

"Thank you…erm" I stumble, hoping he would tell me his name.

"Blaine." He replies sweetly, I am flooded with a feeling, a feeling of longing to know more about Blaine. I knew I never was attracted to such types as this man, but I felt as if he was perfect. I am lost for words now, knowing I should reply but my tongue becomes tied.

"Do I get to know your name?" He teases, or flirts. The chant of voices echo's through the building, interrupting my thought of the perfection in front of me.

"Oh. Kurt." I extend my hand, he takes the grasp and we shake hands for moments, the touch sending a volt around my body. I can't contemplate the situation, the man touched me, what I wanted for a while, and I felt so needy. I pull my hand from his grasp, the book held close to my chest.

"See you again Blaine." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear and take my leave, I look at the book once more and it makes my stomach lurch as I think of Blaine, I would be back on Sunday, maybe earlier.

**Blaine:** I walk through down the street with a wide spread smile on my face, everyone seems so content today as the Autumnal breeze sends an aroma of Pumpkin and fresh harvest. I adore the time around Halloween, it has to be my favourite time of the year apart from Christmas of course. I head down the street to where my apartment lingers, luckily I live five minutes down the road from the library where I work, it makes it easier for me to access.  
I take the lift to floor five when I enter the worn out building, it lacks the colour it should hold, and instead is replaced by greys and blacks. Mrs Joye is collecting her mail when I reach my floor, she is the old woman who does nothing but complain about how loud everyone is, though she seems to have a personal problem with me.

"Mr Anderson." She notices me as I try to creep into my apartment unnoticed, the tone of her voice is bitter as she thrusts a package into my hand and scolds me for having it mailed to the incorrect address.

"I don't deliver the packages. You should be taking your passive aggression out on the mail man!" I watch her walk away, mail in one hand and coffee mug in the other. I smile to myself, holding the package, tightly clutched under my arm. Mrs Joye was never one for neighbours and was always complaining to the landlord, though he took it all as just a senior moment.  
Upon entering room 509, I saw that my television was on, the national geographic channel, showing whales migrating through the channels. I roll my eyes and throw the satchel I was previously carrying to the floor with a loud thud.

"Darling is that you?" I hear a voice from the kitchen and the aroma of seasonal Pumpkin pie fills my senses. My parents are here, visiting for whatever reason they had, I wasn't happy about the surprise since they barely stayed in contact with me since I turned twenty one.

"Yes." I spoke through clenched teeth, knowing that for the next few days I would have the pleasant company of the two most un-cooperating people in our society. I couldn't help but look around at the sudden evidence of intrusion they had left. Luggage all over the couch, coats hanging messily over the backs of the oak chairs that were set up at the table and even a mass of shoes stacked outside _my_ bedroom door.

"Are you surprised?"

"Surprised is one word for it." I continue a false smile, one that I had learned to hold high on my expression from the age of eleven.

"Good, but Blaine dear, I was surprised by the clutter in this home." I watch as she scrunches her nose into the air at the collection of photo frames, books and other various items surrounding her. My mother was a woman of standards, her time and effort spent to make her life as glamorous as possible, instead of producing a well fared family who didn't completely lock up their emotional walls. Though my father agreed that to be a man you would hold a home, a wife and a job to live out a fulfilled and happy lively hood.

"If you say so, mother." I spoke bitterly sweet towards the woman, and watch her in the vintage apron as she stirs the pot, her raven hair tied neatly into a presentable bun.

"Sweetheart, have you found a girlfriend yet?" I open my eyes wide in question, she was inquiring me on an answer she already knew.

"I haven't found a _partner_ yet." I stress on the word 'partner' which makes her brow furrow in protest, she knew I was gay, openly of course, but she refuses to admit that her youngest is a homosexual. I laugh bitterly beneath my shallow breath at this, my family were homophobic, and they hated people who were _different _in society. My father didn't know of my preference, since my mother said he would probably be very angry, to which I didn't care.

"Oh, well how about that Catherine girl from high school? I could get hold of her and-"

"No. You know my preference." I snap, immediately regretting the tone I had taken. She turns, face full of fury as she drops the wooden spoon from her grasp, colliding with the hardwood flooring, it leaves a large stain that contrasts with the light coloured wood. I stare at her, my honey eyes full of guilt, she takes her leave and heads for the bathroom. She slams the door behind her furiously, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I had to last a week at least without offending my parents, already failing at that. I decide to finish the pumpkin soup and wait for my father to arrive home, I knew it wouldn't be a pleasant argument when he did.

_**Kurt:**__ I lay on the couch, Pride and Prejudice in my left hand, my right is splayed across the skin tight tank top I wear. For autumn the weather sure is uncomfortable and I can't bring myself around to move from the couch, I know I will combust if I do. I had no actual intent to read the book Blaine referred, but now I can't seem to put the story down to even grab a snack. Rachel is sat in the single arm chair, hair tied back into a tidy ponytail, a hint of aggravation covering her features. Rachel and I have lived together ever since we moved to New York, though Finn-her boyfriend, my step brother-had chosen to stay in Ohio for a year or so. She was my high-school hag and best-friend, both of us trying to achieve the unachievable. She peers over to me with her dark eyes, darker than usual today, like a force had taken over her. I choose to ignore her in attempt to continue my adventures with the Bennett's. _

"_How are you even concentrating on that?" She snaps, I look up and now return her stare with an ounce of annoyance in my mind._

"_It's taking my mind off the weather Rachel, go have a cold shower." I retort and mark my page, I place it down carelessly onto the coffee table, feeling as if I was in a sauna, the uncomfortable heat soaks through my skin and I itch all over from the uncomfortable fabric that rubs against my sensitive skin. _

"_I already had one." She explains, stands and walks over to the fridge, probably for a cool beverage. I notice the tension in her posture as she makes her way to the destination, we both need to cool off, seriously. An idea enters my head immediately after seeing an illuminating advert emit from the neglected television. I walk into the kitchen to see the brunette woman exhale and wipe her forehead dramatically. She was always the dramatic, I smile and lean against the counter._

"_Babe, Are you off work today." I ask in a softer tone that I had used earlier, gazing at her with my ocean blue orbs. She seems to let her shoulders relax and hands me a cool bottle of apple juice, already half way through her own. She raises a brow and nods._

"_Well, yes, but I don't feel like moving in this heat." She once again exaggerates the weather, collapsing against the fridge, trying to get into the machine to cool off, I laugh as she slumps to the cool tiled floor and sighs in relief. _

"_No worries." I hop over to her and continue. "I have an idea." I grin enthusiastically, before letting my imagination and creativity take over my coherence._

**Blaine: **My mother is irrational, she locks herself in the bathroom or my bedroom for most of the days, I'm not sure what she is doing or why she is upset, but she is. To take everything up a substantial notch, the weather is torturous and I need to cool down. I walk into the kitchen in a pair of jogging pants and a fitted white tee, father is sat at the table, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose, his curls that replicate my own are perfectly slick back with a fair amount of product. The one reason I disliked my curls reflected on my father and I's relationship, I had them to remind me of him every-day of my life. Though I had my mother's eyes, which I didn't mind, everyone thought they were intriguing which was never a bad thing.

"Morning Blaine." He's mumbling beneath his paper, not bothering to even look at me, I shrug and walk to the fridge, I pull out a refreshingly cool bottle of water and hold it to my cheek for a few moments.

"Morning." I reply in a toneless manner, I want to get away from the house before mother finally emerges from her pit, probably in a horrible mood, the weather not being a helper. I grab my iPod and decide a run to the park and back would set that uncomfortable feeling straight that I had in the depths of my stomach. My father looks at me finally and sneers at my appearance, he wants me to dress presentable, I can hear the thought almost leak from his mouth, though he never says it. I shrug the thought away and head out the apartment, I plug in my ear phones and listen to my playlist of Pink, Fucking perfect begins to play and I chuckle to myself as I make my way to the elevator. Mrs Joye greets me, this time accompanied by a young woman, they argue, the young Latina woman has her hands firm on her hips.

"I will go Lima heights on your ass old prune." She spat, her eyes pin pointed her daggered glare on the elderly woman.

"Threatening a vulnerable woman? The landlord won't have a hoodlum like you living here." She retorts and wrinkled her nose.

"No one scares Santana Lopez. No one, so give me my mail and go be a lonely miserable old woman in your _own_ apartment." I take this as a cue to intervene and walk towards the bickering couple, the Latina must be new to the apartment since I knew most of the residents in the building for good and bad reasons. They both turn and stare at me.

"Who's this hobbit?" She sneers at me and looks me over to check if I was broken or weird in anyway. I feel a vulnerable pulse run through my entire body, I could tell this woman was very opinionated and could turn at any second.

"Blaine Anderson, 509." I thrust my hand towards her in a friendly manner, but I should have known better than to stick my hand out to a lion.

"Fuck off Anderson, I don't need some Hobbit interfering." She bit back, I can see a hint of metal in her mouth as she hisses, the bar connecting to her teeth. She has a tongue piercing, which would usually suggest trouble to most, but I was not most.

"I would" I began, she raises a pencil brow. "But you're in my way." I continue and signal toward the elevator as I pull an innocent expression. Hers seems to darken as she steps out of the way, she licks her lips in annoyance and clicks her tongue. I dart for the elevator and hit ground floor, leaving the argument I didn't need to be in. In all luck, the elevator had an AC unit installed, I sigh as the cool breeze cools off my skin, and the tension seems to slip away as I slip out of the compartment and out of the front door into the scolding heat. I raise the bottle to my forehead again as I attempt to keep my cool body temperature.

_**Kurt: **__Rachel and I were sat in a Park nearby our apartment, not wanting to go too far in case the heat become too intense for the drama queen, though my devised plan was going to be put into action. We had gone to our local store, in hoping they would supply water guns and balloons. I wasn't one for getting wet at my own convenience, but today was an exception, I was too hot to think about my hair which was stuck to my forehead anyway. Luckily there was a water feature where we could fill them up without the hassle of buying bottled water. _

"_Kurtie, this would be a lot more fun with more people. Invite Jason." She complains whilst we contemplate how this would play out, the mention of Jason sends a strike of reality through my body, Jason was my boyfriend of a year and I had not once thought of him in the last couple of days. I scold myself and pull out my phone, dialling his neglected number. It rings three times before he finally picks up with a groggy answer._

"_What?" He sounds sick, he snaps at me, followed by a sniff, wait, I couldn't tell if he was sick or if he was crying, if he was I felt like the main cause. _

"_Hey baby, are you ill?" I coo and try to sound as sympathetic as a man about to have a water fight can, I give Rachel the gun in my hands and tell her to fill it up, but she doesn't budge._

"_A little," He snaps, I know I can't become angry with him, being ill always made people extra sensitive. My heart breaks at the tone._

"_I was just trying to be considerate Jason." _

"_I know, I'm sorry, this cold is terrible." He sniffs and I hear some shuffles from the background, a voice calls and I raise a brow, though relief sets as I know someone is going to look after him. He mumbles something inaudible, probably because he doesn't want any interruptions. _

"_Who's there with you babe? Are they looking after you?" I tease, a grin replaces the worried brow I wore._

"_Stephanie, I didn't want to bother you since you live across town…"_

"_Hey Jason!" Rachel interrupts with her happy go lucky attitude, I can just see the grimace on his face through the phone, he was never keen on Rachel, and he even tried to persuade me to move in with him instead of having to live with her. I declined though, I knew it was too soon to be moving in with him, though it had been a year, but we weren't a normal couple. I had big issues with relationships, being afraid of commitment, I prefer something where your heart won't get stomped on, though Jason made a sweet promise from the start that he would never intentionally break my heart._

"_Tell her to shove a sock in it." He groans and I laugh in response. _

"_He said hey beautiful." Jason corrects me over the speaker and groans as I laugh at his immaturity._

"_Aw, what a cutie." _

"_Babe, I'll talk later…I need to sleep." Jason groans again which seems to be a continual annoyance in our conversation, I say my goodbyes and tell him how much I miss him before hanging up, Rachel is now filling up the toy guns, and a wide smile paints itself on my lips._

**Blaine: **The run is long and tiring, but with my music it helps me escape from the stress in the world, my feet never stop as I run through the town and try to find a place to cool down. I have been running for twenty minutes and my throat is dry, curls stuck to my forehead and my face has become red. I ran out of water a while ago, I heard my phone ring about ten times as I ran, knowing it would be my mother or father I chose to ignore it. I know that they will be mad when I arrive at home hours later, though they need to understand that I'm no child. I felt a pang in my heart as I turned the corner of the walk way, honey eyes fixated on the spectacle in front of me, it was the boy from the library, Kurt, and how could I even forget such a name. I tried my best to hide the stalker gaze as he held a toy pistol in one hand whilst his tank top clung deliciously to his torso, though what looked most enticing was the perfect coif he usually sports was now soaked, his bangs fall across his forehead and water rolls down his freckled cheeks. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. A woman is behind him, her hair tied into a messy pony tail, her clothes also soaked, a pistol in her hand. I can't help but laugh at the unexpected fright Kurt is about to have. My cell rings again, it's my mother, I ignore it again as I fix my gaze back on the man, he has now been drenched by the gun, a look of utter shock and annoyance on his features, though a laugh follows. His laugh is angelic, I take it in, and everything about this man is utterly breath-taking.

"Rachel! You are going to get it!" He calls as she runs away, they are now out of my view and I take the chance to enter the park without being seen by Kurt, I would love to walk up to him and hear his laughter again, but in reality our only exchange was our names and what book he should read. Though the hazel hair blue eyed man had been visiting the library frequently and constantly became lost by the Romance section.  
I hear a child scream in the distance and then a crowd of laughter, the park is full of families with children. I smile to myself and think about my own future and how my parents want me to start a family as soon as possible, my face contorts at the idea, I know I am too young for that, but one day I want it. I need water, I head over to the stand as I walk down the path and buy two bottles in case I run out again, I turn back down the path and browse the crowd, I know I shouldn't but I search the crowds, subconsciously I look for that hazel hair and blue eyes, though I know I would never go over to him.

That is the last time I see Kurt for the rest of the week, I also find myself going for a run most evenings, I want to escape my apartment and my parents, they announced that they would be staying for another week at least, though would be sightseeing more after their differences were settled. I am working at the library again, wearing my usual checked button up and black bow tie and thick rimmed glasses, I find them much more comfortable than contact lenses, especially when I work.

"Hey Blainey." I turn around to see an old high school friend, Wes, he's wearing a causal black t-shirt with grey fitted pants, and he stands there with a smile the size of Toronto. To my surprise he doesn't insinuate his weekly hug, I frown slightly at this.

"Wesley, no hug?" I stretch my arms out, needy.

"Not today Blainey." His smile is a sad one as my arms retreat, I feel an anxious aura fill the space between us, and something was defiantly up.

"Hey, what's up Wes? Did something happen?" I place the book in my hand on the shelf and wrap my arm around his shoulder in comfort, leading him over to the seating area, I know no one will mind the sudden break. Wes looks down at his hands that twitch nervously.

"Lindsey broke it off." He speaks coherently, no tears prick his eyes and in all honesty I have to say this is defiantly a surprise, Wes was always one to show how he felt in high school, how close we were and all.

"Wes," I coo, I know I can't say anything to make him feel better so take him into a desperate hug and try to understand why he doesn't cry. We sit there for a few moments and enjoy each-others comfort.

**Kurt: **I know it's only Friday but I can't stay away, I finish Pride and Prejudice as an excuse to rent another love sick book, though I know the real reason is to see the cute man-Blaine-who is the librarian there. I walk through the doors and a wave of serenity floats through my being, I stop and revel in the large stack of books that surround me. I smile and head straight for the Romance section, Pride and Prejudice in a tight grip on the spine. I tell myself I will talk to Blaine again, I feel a flicker of confidence flow through me.

My army boots echo through the muted room, today I sport skinny black jeans and a white button up, a grey waist coat accommodates it stylishly. I relish again in the silence, finally able to escape Rachel's whines for at least an hour or two. I strut through the aisle and head for the Romance, I want another classic, classic love is beautiful and built on the small things not just the physical side, to my down fall Blaine isn't there, I did have hope that I could talk some more with him but it wasn't a big deal really, it wasn't an obligation.  
I search the shelf for a good find and cuss when nothing appeals to me, I need help but it seems no one is around. I shrug to myself and decide that I would skip on renting a book today.

"-and called me saying she wasn't happy." I hear a voice, but what really intrigues me is the voice that follows, although I am stuck a bookcase behind, I defiantly know its Blaine, his slightly husky voice is soft and dusty today.

"You know, I think you should call her and ask to be friends. Even if you aren't friends but are at least on good terms." I peek through the case and see an Asian male, a little older than myself with Blaine, he looks adorable as usual.

"Maybe," The Asian man glances at me, fortunately I pretend to look into a book before he sees me, and a blush begins to creep slowly up my neck. He turns away and back to Blaine, their register becomes low and quiet, as if they are hiding their conversation.

**Blaine:** "Maybe" Wes replies, he seems distracted for mere moments before he shuffles up close to me and wraps an arm around his my shoulder, I smile and wait for him to continue.  
"It looks like someone needs a little help in choosing a book." His eyes follow over to the bookcase, where my gaze meets the young Hazel boy, he seems to frantically skim through the back of a variety of books, his brow furrows and his eyes seem lost.

"Oh, I guess it's my job." I smile to myself and walk around the shelf, I see him there, he looks fabulous, but his usually calm expression seems full of stress. His posture seems tense also, he picks another book and after a few moments he throws it back down. I decide to intervene and walk towards him, he seems to hear the clatter of my shoes and his head turns. My smile is friendly and I try not to scare him away, but he looks like a bunny caught in headlights. He now has a frantic expression as he picks up 'Withering Heights', he buries his face into the pages.

"Hey again." I greet as I try my best to give him a curious smile. He doesn't reply immediately and I feel like an idiot for even talking to someone of Kurt's level, he _was_ gorgeous.

"Hey…" The corner of his lips turn up and then he covers his face again, he hides his blush, but I can see it as it trails up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Do you need any help choosing?"

"Y-Yes please, Blaine." I raise a brow and smile half-heartedly, I love the fact he has remembered my name, it sends a shiver down my spine. I take the book from his hand and glance over the cover, I remember Withering Heights, it is a beautiful love story, I read it in high school in my free time, tissues by my side as the characters fell in love and the story un-folded.

"You know Kurt, I think this one a pretty good choice." I mention, never taking my eyes off of the cover.

"You think?" I swear I see him shiver at his own name as it slips off of my lips.

"Of course," I nod and run my fingers over the spine, he watches my actions and I hand the book back to him gently, our hands brush lightly together and I can't help but smile at how soft his are. As if on cue, Wes is here, he enters our light conversation, I send him a glare that says 'don't you dare.'

"Blainey, who's your friend?" His tone is oblivious to Kurt, but I can hear the bitter sweet mock in his speech. I smile along with him as I try to force him to leave, though he stays put and jabs me hard in the side.

"This is Kurt, he's a regular at the library." I explain and rub the spot that now ached.

"Kurt? Hummel?" I cock a brow at Wes and wonder if he knows Kurt.

"Y-Yes, Do I know you?" Kurt is as oblivious as I am as we both now stare at the Asian male in surprise.

"I'm Wes, Blaine's side man. And no, I just assumed, I heard your name in the gossip with the popular crowd you know, Kurt isn't that common of a name." He now mumbles on and releases his grip from my shoulder, Kurt seems to just nod in response whilst Wes now peers through him.

"Blaine and I were about to grab coffee," He begins and my honey eyes widen, I can just imagine the reaction he will have, rejecting the offer. I cuss under my breath and lick my dry lips nervously. "Would you like to join us?" Kurt simply stares in disbelief and hides once again beneath the breath taking tale of withering heights.

"Sure. I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, Chapter two here c: I hope you carry on and read it, I promise it does get a little angst and problematic in the next chapter! 3**_

_**Kurt: **__I stare at my coffee, Blaine and his friend Wes are sat opposite me and talk about the agenda of work. I can't get the thought out of my mind that this was really happening, something told me not to go, but my words had spilt from my lips before I could think about it. I think about Jason and how sick he was, how vulnerable, he was probably still at rest, as I sit in a comfortable coffee shop with a gorgeous man I hardly know. Guilt washes over my mind and I grip my cup tighter, like my life depends on it. I decide I should leave, I even pick up my jacket and stand from the leather seat, about to excuse myself. But those eyes, honey sprinkled and full with anxiety, he looks at me in a plea, I stare._

"_You aren't leaving yet are you?" Wes perks up._

"_I just-" His eyes have something unreadable in them, I don't think I can do this, I feel like I am violating my relationship just sitting with this man. I shake my head and take my seat again, it would be fine if his friend stayed right? Blaine's eyes are calm again, though that something still lingers. I find myself stuck as I gaze into the warm honey orbs, I know I shouldn't but I let myself get lost in them, they really are a beautiful colour. I don't even notice the way that Wes has stood up to get a refill, Cappuccino and a medium drip for Blaine. I am lost for words whilst I am stuck at a table alone with the adorable librarian. He looks nervous and I still stare, I know it could be taken as creepy but I don't consider myself to care._

"_So Kurt." He begins with a nervous cough to clear his throat then continues. "I like your jacket." I laugh, I can't help it when he acts so shy and intertwines his fingers together in a nervous attempt to distract himself. A smile creeps to my lips._

"_Thank you Blaine, yours is cute too." I realise what I say, using the adjective cute to describe a man I had only conversed with twice in my entire life, though I push the thought away and know I cannot take it back now. I search his expression, his mouth is agape as he averts his gaze from me, and a blush creeps its way up the exposed olive skin. He doesn't thank me, just politely nods and adjusts his striped bow tie._

"_I see you in college a lot. You seem quite…popular." Blaine now plays with the napkin in front of him, his expression falls as he talks about the agenda of popularity, I never thought of myself as popular, I did have communications with the higher rank of students, though it wasn't friendship as such. I had to admit though, I had never seen Blaine around college, and he seemed like a wallflower. _

"_You go to NYADA?" I question and raise a brow, though I feel not noticing Blaine before at my own college will make him feel worse. _

"_Oh." He begins and my heart falls, he sounds upset with the question. "Yeah, I study musical theatre and acting." His lips turn up into a smile._

"_Really? Wow, we must be…" My heart began to sink deep, I couldn't continue as I knew the gorgeous man in front of me had been right under my nose, even when I met Jason. I felt guilt strike my body as his gaze burrows deep into me, I let an exhale escape my mouth. I continue "In the same class."_

"_Yeah, we are, I never get the chance to talk to you much though." I watch as he raises his shoulders in a shrug, his eyes are sunken and the honey speck fade. I hate myself for not having noticed such a nice person, I note to myself that next time we are in a lesson I would talk to him. There is a short silence as Blaine stares through the pain of glass, eyes follow the strangers outside on the bust walkway. I can't help but notice the way he licks his dry lips, the mannerism intrigues me, and it's sort of cute. I hit myself mentally for even thinking such a thought, I need to think of Jason._

"_So, do you come here often?" I ask, only just realising how cheesy the line is, though Blaine smiles, his lips turn up slightly._

"_Are you hitting on my Blainey bear?" Wes returns with two cups in his hands and settles them down on the hard wood. I see Blaine flush and hide behind his hands, though his thick rimmed glasses appear to block his gesture. _

"_No, why would I hit on him when I have a boyfriend?" I snap, embarrassed at the fact that I had begun my rein of Kurt the flirt, and I was a major flirt even when I tried my best to barricade that side of my thoughts. Wes let out a hard laugh and stirs his fresh coffee, groaning when the smell hits his senses. I see Blaine and his expression has faltered, I let it slip about Jason, though he would have found out sooner or later. I cuss at my idiotic action and send an apologetic look to the curly haired man, he doesn't look back._

**Blaine: ** My heart sinks, I feel like I have had the muscle cut open, it hurt so much that I let my walls crumble and I show that side of me that I hate. Kurt had a boyfriend, and I can't help but think about how oblivious I had been, of course he would have been in a relationship, he was a gorgeous man. I lick my dry lips in a nervous manner again, I cup my hands around the coffee container, I feel cold all of a sudden, and a chill of jealousy runs down my spine. But I question why I would be jealous, I hardly knew Kurt. I shake my head furiously at the thought, I couldn't be jealous, it was probably just the thought that such a beautiful man was taken. I mutter a cuss beneath a shallow breath and brush my bangs away from my hazel eyes. I look to Wes and notice he is now in a deep conversation with the blue eyed man, I smile and nod politely whenever they ask for an opinion. I put up my fronted wall again and try not to falter this time. I smile, it's bitter, though no one comments on the manner of it.  
They talk for a while, around a half hour, I sigh at the thought of being so unresponsive today, that's when Wes glances at his watch and a look of bewilderment covers his face. I raise a curious brow.

"Blainers, I gotta go, my girlfriend was expecting me an hour ago." My eyes grow wide and Wes chuckles, he wraps his arms around my shoulders in comfort. I shrug him off as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Wes" I growl as he walks away and looks over his shoulder. A mischievous look hangs over his expression, I excuse myself from Kurt briefly as I walk towards Wes and I wonder what he plays at. I can't even begin to process the thought that he would invite Kurt and then leave us together, especially when he had a partner.  
"You can't just leave me here." I plea to him, a vulnerable look covers my face. Wes doesn't return the sympathy though, he chuckles and pats me on the shoulder firmly.

"Blaine, just relax, you'll be fine." He comforts me, both hands on my shoulder now.

"What if it gets awkward?" I whisper and attempt to tighten my grip on his forearms.

"Then use your Anderson charm, ask him to go for frozen yoghurt, slushy, milkshake or something." He exhales then continues. "Ring me later, love you Blainers." Then he leaves, I watch as all my confidence drains from my body, Nervous isn't the word I would use, more like terrified. I am here alone with the man I can't stop staring at, though I know I shouldn't even let myself stare, but something inside of me had a rush of need. His silky white skin, Crystal Lake eyes, chestnut hair, pink lips, though one thing that I noticed about the man was the faint bruise on his collar bone. I began to stare, it is faint and looks like it has been covered in concealer, but it is clearly there. My brows furrow as I look away, I know I should start a conversation with him but I can't seem to find the words.

"Blaine?" Kurt speaks, I shake my head and meet his gaze, and he has a smile on his lips, one that says 'don't be nervous' I feel sick to the stomach as he rests his head in his hands, his perfect slender fingers swoon over his porcelain cheeks.

"Sorry." I mutter nervously and try to compose myself, though my attempts fail and I shuffle in my seat. He looks at me, a playful smile graces his lips, I can't think of a word to say, I am tongue tied in the moment. To my luck he isn't quite as affected as I am.

"Don't apologise silly," His right hand glides over my own in a friendly manner, he shouldn't do it, though he is oblivious. His hands are soft, just like when we brush hands in the library, I can't help but smile as a wave of comfort flows through me. Like my confidence has a new boost of whatever it was Kurt had provided me.

"Sorry, it's a habit-see?" A light brush of a laugh scatters over the table as we chuckle together, his laugh is beautiful, like a soft chime that makes you quiver. I watch as his lips part slightly, his adorable teeth peeking out. I crave the medium drip in my cup, I take a drink and sigh in exasperation as the hot liquid begins to rush through my mouth.

"Hey Blaine, what's it like." Kurt begins, his crystal gaze on me. I quirk a brown and give him an enticing look. He continues "Working in the library, is it magical? Like in Harry Potter?" Kurt has a serious expression on his face, his brows furrow in concentration as he awaits for an answer, though all he gets is a laugh, I laugh for what seems like mere moments. I can't believe that such an elegant man like Kurt would even have an interest in Harry Potter, though I try my best not to judge him.

"Shhh, everyone will find out." I play along and place a single finger to my parted lips, I look around anxiously, my hazel orbs searching for the invisible adversary who would hear if he spoke to loud. Kurt leant in, a smile crept to his lips as if excitement had spread through him. He wants to know about the mysterious library, who lives there, the secrets that are hidden and I find the gesture completely adorable. I continue with my fabrication "It's a secret Kurt, I can't tell you right now, there are too many people here." I maintain to search the crowds in the shop.

"Do the books fly around at night? Do they have teeth that could bite people who use the library?" He teases, hands roam further up the curves of his cheeks, they now taint with a pink colour. "Do you brew potions in the small cupboard in the back? I bet you do."

"Kurt." I try to gain his attention.

"OH! I bet there is a secret book shelf. You know like the ones that lead down to the dungeon." He points out.

"Kurt."

"And I bet at night you have some scary caretaker who roams around with a cliché cat and lamp." I can't help but laugh at the last one, he plays so well and his smile never falters. We talk like this for another few minutes, banter between each other, he is different, a lot different than what I imagine. We talk about lots of things, he tells me about how he adores musicals, especially Wicked, I smile at this. He also tells me how he has been chosen as a main role in a small play down at a local theatre, though it's only a re-run of the Broadway musical rent, I still think it's amazing-He says he's playing Mark, though he originally auditioned for Mimi. He was so curious, I began to think about everything he told me, I even analyse him but I can't get my head around this man, Kurt.  
We eventually look at the time and notice it's late, I stand up and smile at him. I don't want our conversation to end but he has obligations, and a boyfriend.

"Well Blaine, it was nice to finally talk to you." He smiles that beautiful smile.

"You too Kurt," I reply, our conversation fades, I don't like the silence. I look down to the floor, my feet preoccupy my mind, but when I feel a hand brush against my forearm my head whips up to meet a brilliant smile. I can't help but return the gesture, my heart skips a few beats and I feel dizzy, my head is hazy. I don't dare ask for his number, I know it would be too forward and I would see him next Sunday at the library, maybe before if I saw him at College.

"I'll see you around Blaine." His voice is soft as he lets a hand brush my own one last time.

_**Kurt:**__ "Hey baby." Jason lays a kiss on my neck, I smile and sit comfortably in his lap. We watch re runs of America's next top model, his hand is firm on my hip. It had been a few days since I saw Jason, though we had a brief encounter when I came over to drop off a text book from class. It was Saturday and we both had a free day to ourselves, I love to have Saturday off, it meant that I could spend the whole day with Jason, my beautiful boyfriend. I ran a hand through hid slightly shaggy locks, he was in dire need of a haircut. "What did you do whilst I was in bed suffering?" He began to pout then press his chin into the crevice of my shoulder, I roll my eyes and giggle at his over dramatic sense of humour._

"_I had a water fight with Rachel, I also got a new book at the library." I explained, though the way his lips slid down my tendon began to distract me from any previous thoughts, I can only feel that he purposefully ignores me, though it is not so bad. I continue. "I met some new friends too, B-Blaine and Wes." I groan through my sentence then completely forget what the agenda was, or anything that was going on around me. He stops with the kisses and raises a brow quizzically. _

"_Oh? Are they nice?" Jason asks, a curious smile plays his lips and I only nod in response._

"_Yeah, but let's not talk about them." I turn myself around in his lap, neither of us watch the television now, other things play on our mind, I thrust forward and our lips meet hungrily, I dig my fingers into the back of his neck and try to pull him close, closer. I can feel him scratch his nails down my barely clothed back. _

_After a fluster of an afternoon I wake up in bed alone, I stare at the ceiling for a while, Jason has left, and a note on his desk says he had to attend to some job related situation. My heart falls slightly, I only want to wake up beside him once, though it has been proved harder than it seems. I think back to when we first met, he smiles at me and we talk for a while, then later we go on a wonderful date, well it was only the movies and dinner but it was nice. I roll onto my side and bore at the picture of us together at a party on New Year, I wish sometimes that we could go back to those times. Instead of nostalgia I decide to take a shower, I strip off my boxers and step inside the welcoming cubicle. The warm mist surrounds my body, makes me feel calm and secure. I smile and think back to last night, but as I think, the special moment of last night was not special, and it was just sex.  
I run a hand through my lathered hair and wash the soup from my chestnut locks, I think about the coffee shop instead, it was fun. Probably the most innocent fun I had had in a long time, that didn't involve any physicality. I laugh clearly at the memory. I mumble his name, it creeps off my lips._

"_Blaine…Blaine." I repeat, I think of his smile._

"_Blaineeee." I try it again, this time in a flirtatious tone, a smile graces my lips. _

"_Tomorrow." I giggle, I feel giddy, I would go to the library tomorrow again, the one place where I feel like I can be the full potential me. I hear the bathroom creak open then shut, my eyes widen and I hope that he didn't hear me. I hear him approach the cubicle and the door creeps in, I let a smile personify on my lips as he curls is arms around my waist as kisses my shoulder. I can't help but feel a pang of hurt weigh down on my heart as he showers me in affection.  
I wrap the towel around my waist and let is hang on my hips and I dry my hair, I walk to the bedroom and smile at the scene that awaits me, Jason is laid on the bed, his head nuzzles the pillow. I decide not to wake him and get dressed, I wear grey jeans that cling nicely to my legs and a black button up with a grey scarf. I leave a small note and stick it to his forehead, it read:_

'_Hey baby, I didn't want to wake you after our shenanigans in the shower, I'll call you later and we can go somewhere, I love you –Kurt x '_

_Once I leave the apartment I just want to sleep until tomorrow, I knew today would be a bore. Rachel, the Note Book and junk food sounds amazing, especially when I feel like I had a million things on my mind. I walk down to the local store, my first plan set into operation, I pull out my phone and dial Rachel's number, and it rings five times before she answers with annoyance in her voice._

"_What Kurt?" She groans, her voice croaks and I add ice and lemonade to the list. _

"_Movie day? I'll be there in fifteen, with ice." I stalk down the street._

"_Sounds amazing honey, hurry up Kurtieee." _

**Blaine: **It's Sunday again, I spend the whole of Saturday in my apartment and listen to my parents argue bitterly. Though the thought that I could see Kurt again gave me a positive to look forward to today, I arrive at the library early in hope I could finish most of my work and take my break early. I run a hand through my moussed curls, I don't wear glasses today instead I wear contacts, the weather had mysteriously risen again. I wear a grey fitted t-shirt that read 'Camp Crystal Lake' my brother Cooper had bought it for me when he wound up at a comic con. I roll my eyes every time he mentions the event. Even with the air vents in the library, a gleam of fresh sweat rolls down my brow as I stack the books. I walk down the aisle to the reception where I see Danielle, the thirty year old woman who works here every day. She had blond hair, was petite and the nicest woman in the library, she wore a knee length skirt with a button up grey shirt, all done up of course. I rest my head on the table and give her a tired look. She smiles and runs a hand through my curls for comfort, I yawn. I had slept badly the night before, I was forced out of my bed and slept on the couch, it wasn't a big deal but my spine now paid for the torture.

"I know it's hot but you have to carry on." She coo's and pats my head.

"But I'm dyingggg." I whine, my hands are now by my sides as my face plants against the cold surface.

"Blaine, if you work I'll go out and personally by you a strawberry shake." She turns her back on me to sort the books out that have recently been returned. I smile and hold my head between my hands, I lick my dry lips and watch as she struggles to reach a book.

"My favourite?" I gleam.

"Your favourite." She repeats.

"You are laughing at me aren't you…" She growls in annoyance and stretches her arms again, she is shorter than I am, around 5'5. I decide I have seen enough and step in, I reach the book easily and hand it to her with an angelic smile. She can't help but smile back, I must be contagious. She raises a brow and scans the book, I hum to myself and proceed back to my position on said desk.

"Why are you so happy?" She points.

"No reason," I continue to hum teenage dream.

"Blaine," I look at her with my honey suckle gaze. "Is it a boy?"

"N-No way! Is it illegal to be happy?" I chime with enthusiasm, I stretch across the desk with a cat like mannerism.

"In your case. No." She giggles, her perfect straight teeth show as she laughs. I gaze at her, not at her but just gaze. I think about Kurt, how I wish I could tell her about my perfect chestnut haired friend, but I don't want to ruin our platonic state. We finish our banter and return to our posts, I exhale when I feel a heat wave pour over my body. I walk through the cascade of books, I reach the fantasy section and something draws me to it like a magnet. I spot the cover of the greatest fantasy of my childhood-Harry Potter- The covers are extravagant and full of colour, I become nostalgic as I think about how I used to sit in the cupboard under our stairs and read all day, my mother had to question my sanity as a child. I smile and open the book, the title, the boy who lived, burns my eyes as I scan the page, I know one or two chapters wouldn't hurt. I walk to a chair and take a seat, I fold my legs and get comfortable before embarking on the Potter train.

_**Kurt:**__ I walk again through the library, a variety of books catch my eye, I know I am here to see Blaine but my mind tells me to actually get something out of every visit to the library. I had finished Wuthering Heights, a few tears and tissues had been ensued during and at the end. It's hot again, I wear a top that read 'NYADA arts' in red writing, which I got at the academy, combined with red shorts and a pair of canvas shoes. I leave Rachel at home to melt and drown in her own self-pity, her constant groans gave me a headache. I don't look for Blaine yet, I know I eventually find him if I don't look. I decide to browse the language section once more, and pick up an advanced French book. I had been studying the language for quite some time, since the college had a trip plan to go to France next year. I take a seat at a lonely table in the corner, there is no one around, I open the book and read, and I learn how to say "Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me diriger vers le Mail le plus proche ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle écharpe" Which essentially meant could you direct me to the mall I need a new scarf. I knew this would be useful if need be I got lost on the trip. I stop and close the book as I grow tired of the thought that I learn too much on my ritual day. I decide to find Blaine, which doesn't take long, I see him perched in a chair, his eyes glaze over as he reads a book, Harry Potter was it? I laugh and approach him, my boots scuff against the tile flooring, his head turns and he send me a smile of confusion._

"_Bonjour Blaine, je vois que vous lisez Harry Potter, vous êtes un tel ballot" I chirp and take a seat beside him, his smile beams and I can't help but swoon him with such beautiful French words. He laughs and slides the book onto the arm of his chair._

"_pensa che Lei è divertente?" He retorts, I don't understand what he replies, but a smirk pastes his lips as I am left speechless. I try to understand the dialect, German? Spanish? No, I think it was Italian. _

"_Vous parlez l'italien?" I quirk a brow and simper over the fact Blaine, the man in front of me has begun to add other perfections to the list that I note mentally, Italian was a beautiful language, French was too, but Italian was much more, Sexy. He nods, runs a calloused hand through his tamed curls. I stare at him for the longest time, my heart is fast, I have only recently taken in Blaine's appearance, it is casual and he doesn't wear his adorable frames, I can see the muscles in his abdomen contract as he repositions himself and faces me. His honey eyes look brighter today, the glaze of contacts shimmer over them._

"_Of course I speak Italian, and I am not a nerd. I'm a Potter head." He lets a hand run down his cheek, it stops there and he leans into the touch. I decide to stop staring and smile instead, I have a look of innocence on my expression and my eyes become wide. _

"_Are you accusing me of calling you a nerd? Blaine…I'm hurt." I joke in a playful manner and put a hand across my chest where my heart was. _

"_Lei è bello" He continues, his eyes which sprinkle honey peer all over me, though stop when they meet my own, I smile, though not sure of what he had said, it sounds too perfect to be an insult and his eyes, they bore into my skin, every crevice. I shiver and note mentally that I would research the word when I got home, I knew he wouldn't just tell me out right. He began to search blindly for the book, eyes never leave my own, once he has it in his grasp he thrusts it toward me, I gasp playfully and pretend to be in shock. _

"_Have you read them?" He continues to stare._

"_Well…I-I" I stutter in a nervous manner, of course I had been a Harry Potter fan for life, though I had only watched the movie versions. I watch as Blaine's mouth is agape, his triangular brows raise high and he slaps a hand over his mouth. _

"_Kurt. You're a…Harry Potter Virgin?" He whispers in a low profile voice and looks around to make sure no one notices us. I roll my eyes and cross my arms in response, I can't help but giggle as he frowns as if he thinks about something. He shakes his head and stands from the chair, I follow like a puppy as he leads me to the Fantasy shelf. There are dozens of bright spines that line up alphabetically, I smile at how childlike Blaine's expression has become, before I know what he is doing he scoops up the seven series of books and piles them into my arms. I groan at the new weight that puts pressure on my forearms._

"_I've watched the movies you know." I snort and avert my gaze from his hypnotizing expression._

"_Kurt, that still makes you a virgin."_

"_Oh whatever." I roll my crystal eyes again. Then I continue. "I bet you're a bigger virgin than I am when it comes to other things."_

"_Did you just insinuate what I think you just did?" His expression invaluable, though I realise that my filter had completely shut off when we began to banter. I shake my head and place the stack of books on the chair I was previously sat in. He looks at me curiously. "Kurt, did you just admit to me something very personal. Something that you shouldn't tell someone that you met a week ago?" I smile and shake my head, I try to brush off the conversation about virginity, and of course Blaine doesn't drop it._

"_No. You just assume. And I was talking about Chess." I explain, I let playful smirk grace my lips as I place a hand firm on my hip. He smiles knowingly._

"_Oh, you play?" He asks and I nod agreeing, I did play chess in high school. Once. _

"_I'm a master, Blaine,"_

"_Even though this may sound cliché because of my stereotype, I'm no virgin at chess." He states and abruptly crosses his arms over his chest. I smile and think how muscular Blaine's arms are, I stare again, though I shouldn't. He hid his body under button ups and bow ties, a haze of dark hair grown across his arms, probably his chest too, and-_

"_Kurt?" Blaine waves a hand in my face and I blink, I space out a lot lately and think about him, not Jason the man I love, Blaine. Blaine Anderson the librarian. _

"_Sorry," I mutter and once again guilt comes over me. I should leave. "Maybe I should go Blaine." I suggest and bend, I try shovel the load of books in my grip, I groan as my back aches. Jason was much too rough yesterday, I would complain to him later. I can feel Blaine's gaze, I dare not look in case those eyes are there. _

"_Don't." I feel his grip on my shoulder, it hurts and I wince back slightly. "S-Sorry, I have no ri-"_

"_No, I'm just aching today." I roll my shoulders back, they click and a relief sweeps over the pain. "How about, after your shift we get yoghurt? The frozen kind?" I see the hurt in his eyes lift, he is like a child which is adorable. He seems to forget about the groan of pain._

"_Totally." He smiles._

_**Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it! Can't wait for the turn of events in the next one love love 3**_


End file.
